1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flash photographing device which measures the quantity of a preliminary flash emission reflected from an object so as to set an adjusting level of the flash light quantity control circuit according to the results of the light measurement and to control diaphragm in order to carry out the flash photographing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Until now, as is disclosed for example in Japanese Patent Publication No. Sho 50-133831, the flash photographing device of this type, which carries out the preliminary flash emission before the flash photographing, measures the quantity of the light reflected from the object, sets the light adjusting level according to the obtained object distance information, and controls the diaphragm according to the light adjusting level.
Consequently, where the object is in the range of the variation of the above light adjusting level, namely in the range of the operative engagement with the distance, it is possible to obtain a proper exposure, while it is impossible to obtain it when the object is at such a long or a short distance as beyond the above range.